Caught in Time
by Germantownmaiden
Summary: Anzu Mazaki lost her ability to dance in front of the crowd, her courage taken into the Afterlife. But a school trip to Egypt changes that and gives her a second chance to choose. Love or friends and family?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's been a while, I know but I've been super busy with school and stuff but I haven't forgotten my stories, not to worry. This story was a request from . . . NOT TELLING! The person has asked me to remain unknown but I refuse to take full credit because my morals won't allow me to do so. :) So, you know who you are, and you get some credit as well.

Also, just to let you know, the rating could change but for right now I'll keep it rated T.

_Anzu Mazaki lost her ability to dance in front of the crowd, her courage seemingly taken to the Afterlife by a certain individual. So with the rest of her time, she studied up to be a history nerd, one that centered on Egypt._

_But in her junior year of high school she goes on a school funded trip to Egypt to see a forgotten temple that's only rich in its wall art of a mysterious dancer. Anzu, always the curious one, goes into the temple and finds a necklace that does something it really shouldn't have done._

_It sent her back in time. Atem's time, to be exact._

_Oh dear._

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Caught in Time<p>

Chapter 1

Anzu Mazaki was sitting in Algebra two listening and writing as her teacher, Mr. Carter was speaking. Her classroom was normal, almost. "Joey Wheeler, I'll have to go to extra lengths to make you stay awake if you don't _wake up_!" the dirty blond teenager yelped and fell out of his seat, looking up with a guilty expression.

Some things _never _changed.

"Now, before I lose my mind, would anyone be so kind as to solve this problem?" the teacher asked. Mr. Carter was an amazing algebra teacher, her absolute favorite. He was average height, five nine maybe, with brown eyes and brown hair peppered with gray. He was a little chubby and every year since she had been at Domino High he always managed to break his left or right leg. If you had any problems with math then he was the man to go to.

Anzu raised her hand gladly. "Anzu!"

"One hundred point seventy six."

"Thank the Lord." He said, throwing his hands up in the air. Everyone laughed, including a young man with spiky tri-colored hair. Yugi. Since Atem had left things had changed big time. Little Yugi was no longer little and was just an inch shorter than Tristan and looked much more serious like Atem.

Joey gained more confidence in dueling and managed to become the third best duelist in the world next to Seto Kaiba and Yugi. He also managed to find the courage to ask Mai out on a date.

They still call him tomato face when Mai is around.

Tristan straightened up and got himself a job so he could start saving up for retirement and other things. He was a great mechanic for his young age of seventeen. But what he was really going for was to be a teacher. Shocking, yes, but that's what he wanted to do and he was studying his butt off. The young man also managed to convince Joey to let up on Serenity. Though they fought at first, Tristan pounded Joey with the facts.

Serenity may have been his younger sister but eventually she was going to be on her own in the future and she couldn't always depend on him for support. Tristan also put out that it was either him or Duke. Anzu could still remember the colors that appeared on his face in the span of sixty seconds.

T'was still very, very funny.

Anzu had changed too, but on a much different scale then her friends. Somehow, the Pharaoh had taken her courage to dance. Confused?

She couldn't dance in front of big crowds anymore. Sure, her family and close friends, but that was it. If one was a stranger to Anzu Mazaki you would never see her dance. She tried, oh how she tried to get her courage back, really, she did. But every time she danced she went to the 'date' that Yugi had set up. She could still imagine, still could see, the small glitter of awe in_ his_ eyes as _he_ watched her dance.

That didn't mean she stopped dancing totally. Nope, she worked too hard to get at this level just to give it up, but now it was more like a hobby of sorts. Still enjoyed it but couldn't stand in front of a stage. So the question was where to put that love? Well, if your friend was a Pharaoh that lived five thousand years ago wouldn't you be drawn to it? Yes, as if you couldn't guess, Anzu put all that love into history.

She didn't know everything, of course, but any place that had a connection to Egypt, allies, trading, you name it, anything in connection and she learned all there was. Right now she was reading up on how Alexander the Great had taken over Egypt and became a Great Pharaoh. She had met him once and he was a really nice guy, but to see anyone go in and take over Egypt, Atem's homeland, was like an instant ticket into her black book.

It wasn't right to do that, but she couldn't really help it. One day she had laughed to herself while she was studying. She was like a stalker, except she was 'stalking' a guy who'd lived five thousand years ago and not her next door neighbor.

Learning different languages that she wanted to know was still hard but Anzu was determined to know everything. Yugi was actually the same way. They both went to Grandpa Mutou to learn and to read the language.

The bell rang then, bringing Anzu out of her thoughts on the past and looked up to see one of her friends, not one of the boys, but a girl by the name of Terra Nightingale. She was a sophomore wearing the usual uniform of the school. Terra had dark black eyes and bleach blond hair with pale skin, making her eyes stand out even more.

She was a small thing full of endless energy. She and Joey got together to do, from what they called it, joke-offs, to see who was better.

"Anzu, are you day dreaming again?" she asked. "Maybe a cat, or . . . oh! A boy, no?"

Anzu sighed and put her books away. "Not really, Terra. Now, what are you really doing here? Your class is on the second floor." Her friend smiled.

"You got me there, so anyway," she said, sitting on the desk. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

Terra blinked and her jaw dropped in shock. "You mean you haven't heard?"

"I will not be a parrot, Terra." Anzu said. The girl glared.

"There's a trip the school is funding for anyone who pays. A trip to Egypt for three weeks, and if you want to stay longer, you have to pay your way."

This time Anzu blinked. "Really?" Why didn't she hear of this? Terra smiled, as if she could read her friend's mind.

"You know Mr. Johns doesn't like you. Especially after you spotted out all the minor mistakes on that test of his." She laughed. "The old man doesn't like to be shown down like that."

Anzu glared at no one in particular at the teacher's name. The test in question was about Egypt when they had done the section, and the few mistakes he had made were small, to the point where there was no need to get mad. Obviously Mr. Johns saw it very differently. "Can you get me the information?" she asked.

Terra winked and gave her friend a thumbs up as she pulled a paper out of nowhere. "What are friends for?"

* * *

><p>What do you guys think?<p>

Yes?

No?

Tell please and leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here is the second chapter of Caught in Time, hopes you like it!

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Caught in Time<p>

Chapter 2

Anzu stepped off the fairly small bus full of students from every grade level and took in the hot air around her. The sun was blinding, tempting her to close her eyes to shield them from the brightness but she found that she couldn't. It was her second time being in Egypt or the third time if one counted the time she was in Atem's memories.

Mr. Johns was glaring at her from the bus as the other students filed out and onto the sandy earth of gold.

~o~

_"Mr. Johns, I'm going with you on the trip to Egypt, I have everything you need." She said sweetly as she and Terra entered the empty room that he was in. Mr. Johns was slightly attractive with blond gray hair and sharp gray eyes. His glasses like walls that held back his emotions and stopped other emotions from affecting him. He was tall with no extra fat on his body. If Anzu really wanted to be a jerk to him, all she had to do was ask if he was having sex with one of the students. _

_The school did have its share of slut students._

_"I don't remember saying anything ab-" he was cut off as Terra smiled. _

_"Mr. Johns, you weren't lying, were you?"_

_The man gritted his teeth together. "No."_

_Anzu smiled. "You know, Mr. Johns, for just doing that, not telling a beloved Honor Student of Principle Marten, I could get you in some very deep trouble." The man paled. "Maybe even fi-"_

_"Enough! I get it." He snapped, holding out his hand. "Just give me the papers." Anzu did as told while Terra watched with an unwavering gaze._

_"Mr. Johns," she said quietly. "If Anzu does not get to go after completing all that she has done I will report this to the Principle and you will lose your job." The teacher scowled and turned back to his desk._

_"I get it." He snapped out._

_"I hope you do."_

~o~

Anzu smiled and turned to her friend. Terra was in boots, tan shorts and a shirt, much like everyone else in the class. Anzu was in much of the same thing, only she added her own thing to it. Instead of brown boots she decided to go for black boots, a white shirt with a phoenix charm on it. Her black shorts also had a matching phoenix threaded into the fabric with gold on her left hip. "Aren't the pyramids amazing?"

"Yes, much like your outfit too I should add," she giggled. "Even though there are greater, much taller buildings than them, the pyramids provide more of a mystery to me due to the fact that, after all, it is still much a mystery on how they were made."

"Yes, it goes to show you just how clever the Egyptians were." Anzu said.

"Everyone get together!" Mr. Johns yelled out so that everyone could hear him. The students drew closer to him. "We will be doing a 'dig', so to say. Though the archeologists say there's nothing here, we'll 'dig' here anyway. After all, we don't truly know if there is nothing here at all. Now, go choose your area and get started!" he said.

Everyone rushed to get their partners while Terra and Anzu looked on. "So Little Yugi could not come?"

Anzu smiled. "If he heard that from you he'd kick you." Terra laughed loudly, drawing the attention of a few students.

She turned to the short-haired brunet. "But he's not here now. My question?"

"He could not come due to the fact that Grandpa Mutou has kept on forgetting to take his medicine lately."

"Ah, yes, the old man. His time is almost up . . . Anzu." Terra turned, a solemn look in her eyes. Anzu was once again reminded of the fact that her best friend could predict the time of death to people. To Anzu, it was a horrifying knowledge but since her friend had grown up with the ability, it did not bother her as it should have.

"Yugi has one more year to go." She pointed out.

"True enough." Terra said softly.

"Terra!" a girl said, coming up to the two young women. "Will you be our partner?" The girl threw a disgruntled look at Anzu, who gave the look back, tenfold. The girl flinched, but not cowed. Terra smiled and turned to Anzu.

"Do you mind working alone?" she asked.

"Its fine, after all, I came to merely have fun, they're getting a grade for this, aren't they?"

"I believe so."

"I'm right here, you know." She snapped. Princess Victoriana came from a very rich family, but she had gotten kicked out of her private school and was forced to come to Domino High. Her grades were not what the school wanted. Private schools wanted only perfection.

Anzu turned to her and smiled. "A plain student telling an Honor Student such an obvious statement it stupid." Princess blushed brightly.

"Honor Student Jerk Queen." She growled. Terra laughed.

"I blame it on you, since you do drive me to be a jerk, Little Princess. You can help them, Terra, I don't mind." The pale girl gave a mocking bow with a smile.

"As you wish, My Lady."

Anzu laughed and went off to another part of the temple they were in. It looked lonely, darker, almost. As she walked deeper into the temple, Anzu became aware of something . . . familiar. Startled, she stopped and looked around, baffled at the sensation of déjà vu. She knew that she had never been here before, she had not dreamed of it nor seen it in pictures.

Looking around the dark area, Anzu noted that the place still had a roof, so that meant that this place was well preserved from the elements, only the sand and earth being its guardian and protector. Looking around, she noticed that there were drawings of a dancer . . . maybe a goddess? She couldn't really tell since the paint was faded due to time ripping the place of its bright colors.

Suddenly Anzu heard the sound of a crystal bell, pure and untainted, ring through the air. Turning on her heel, she tried to follow and pin-point where the sound had come from. Out of her peripheral she saw something glitter. Turning once more, she kept her eyes on the sparkle of light and walked over to it. When she came up to it, she went on one knee and blew the sand away to revel . . . a necklace.

Anzu blinked. Hadn't Mr. Johns said they would probably find nothing here? This necklace . . . if she were to take it and keep it for herself, she would be a millionaire. It was made out of three sapphire stones, the middle one probably bigger than the Hope Diamond. Upon closer inspection, only the middle one was a sapphire, the two on each side were bright and beautifully blue zircons.

Picking it up gently, she touched the stones. Anzu couldn't really believe that she was touching very real, very precious stones. "Pretty . . ." she whispered softly. The crystal bell sounded again, this time louder. "So it was the necklace that made the sound." A sparkle from within caught her eye. That sparkle grew until it lit up the sapphire.

Gasping in shock, Anzu dropped it and stepped back. "Terra!" she yelled out. "Terra, I found something!" Her shout was replied merely by the wind howling. Anzu turned and stared, shocked that her friend had not heard her. "Terra?"

The jewel shinned once more and this time, the blue light reached out to her, curling around her, swallowing her. "No, someone help me!" she yelled out. Anzu reached out for anything, but darkness consumed her as she fell from consciousness.

* * *

><p>Anzu opened her eyes slowly, afraid to see what could be waiting for her to wake up. Finding no darkness or creepy person, she slowly got up. The temple . . . was not the same. Far from it actually, though it did look abandoned, the pillars were covered in brightly colored paint.<p>

Walking around, she saw no wall paintings of the dancer or goddess. Anzu looked down to see that she was not in the same outfit as well. "What . . . ?" It was what the peasants of Egypt would wear . . . what in the world happened to her outfit? The outfit in question was a full length grayish straight dress that was slightly itchy and uncomfortable against her skin. Taking a deep breath, she turned and walked outside. It was not what she had expected.

What she did expect was to see her classmates, what she expected was to see her hated teacher Mr. Johns. She didn't see any of them. Turning to where the pyramids were, she was shocked to see that they were all there, but their surfaces weren't ragged due to the wind and time, no, they were smooth and seemed to reflect the light upwards. The biggest pyramid had gold at the very tip.

"What . . . where am I?" she whispered softly, to the wind, to the golden sand, to anything that would listen to her. "Or, more accurately, what time am I in?"

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think?<p>

What will happen to Anzu? What will she do?


End file.
